


Sweet Heat

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel smells the intoxicating scent of an Omega in heat. The Omega is locked in the backseat of an Impala. This will just not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Heat

Gabriel smelled lemon grass and vanilla and nearly salivated where he stood. He stopped and looked around the street for who could have such a lovely, enticing scent. His eyes narrowed in on a black impala pulled up in front of the pharmacy, a large figure curled up in the back seat.

_Omega_

It must of lost track of it’s heat schedule and was trying to get it’s suppressants. Which meant it wasn’t claimed. By the gods that scent was lovely. This probably wasn’t the most suitable of times, but he had to meet this omega, surely it was a once in a lifetime scent. His feet moved of their own accord to the car and closer to the omega and Gabriel had to fight to keep himself under control. It’d been years since the smell of an omega in heat had sent him into a rut, but that’s what seemed to be happening.

Oh, it was a young omega, younger than him by a few years at least, and male (wasn’t that special), and pretty, very very pretty. He must of smelled Gabriel because his head shot up and he looked straight at him.

_Mine_

Well that was an interesting thought. As he got closer he could see his omega better, sitting up straighter, paying close attention to him. He hadn’t shrunken back or tried to hide. There was curiosity on his face, like he’d never seen an alpha before, oh Gabriel could dream. A real live male omega virgin, it’s what story books were made of.

He was at the car, ready to pounce on his omega, he pulled at the handle but the door didn’t give, he pulled again and concluded it was locked. His omega seemed confused as well, he was pulling at the lock from the inside but it wouldn’t budge.

“Hey! Hey get away from my car!” The voice came from behind him, a blonde haired, green eyed beta was coming at him fast, clutching a small paper bag. “Sammy no!” Gabriel heard the click of a lock, he turned to see his omega had crawled over the seat and unlocked the driver’s side door. The beta pushed Gabriel out of the way and slammed his body into the door, shutting it and trapping his omega inside.

“Bossy little Beta aren’t you?”

“Bigger than you, why don’t you move along Alpha, there’s nothing for you here.”

“Ah, I must disagree with you there.” He smirked as his omega pushed at the door from the inside moving it and the beta. The beta pushed back though, keeping him in, for now. Gabriel was assessing the situation, the omega was long, which meant tall, nice, also broad and somewhat defined in the arm muscles that he could see, strong. His omega would surely win over this beta, it was just a matter of time. Time they didn’t really have because under the musk of heat Gabriel could smell fear and panic coming from his omega. He didn’t know what had made the omega’s heat accelerate so quickly but it needed to be taken care of, and soon.

“Move along Alpha!” The beta stated calmly but he had his teeth bared, ready to fight. Gabriel had heard of betas and omegas mating before, it was confusing but he accepted it, but if that was the case here wouldn’t the omega be happy to see the beta and not fighting him? The omega had started scratching and beating at the windows, becoming frantic trying to get out of the car. Gabriel was worried he was going to hurt himself.

“Sammy calm down, I’ll get you home to your toys and you can take care of it.”

“Too late for that Beta, he’s in full heat, only a proper knot will do now.”

“Stay away from my brother you freak! I don’t know what you did to him, but you’re not getting anywhere near Sammy.”

Brother was all Gabriel needed, he figured out what was happening, it was the stuff of storybooks after all. His true mate, and now that they’d found each other, separation would only mean pain and torment, possibly death. Gabriel summoned his strength and knocked the beta to the ground, pulling the door open and his omega out. 

Half a block, that’s all the ground they needed to cover. He’d been headed out to get some lunch, but that could wait, his omega needed him now. Warmth spread in his chest, _his omega_ , and what a gorgeous omega he was too. Big hazel eyes, long brown hair, and legs that went on for days, how did he get so lucky?

“Alpha?” Gabriel stumbled, the absolute desire and need that dripped from that one word made him dizzy, blood leaving his brain at an alarming rate.

“Omega?” Gabriel turned and looked at him, taking his face in his hand, trying for comfort in what was no doubt a scary situation.

“Where are we going? I need to, I need you, your.”

“I know, soon. Home we’re going home, it’s close, just above that bakery.”

“Home.” Gabriel could tell it wasn’t a question, that his omega was trying the word out, see how it felt in his mouth. He could see the beta beginning to move around on the ground and pulled his omega after him, hearing his name being called again.

“Sammy! Sam!” Sam, he liked that, he could work with that. 

They moved quickly when they hit the door, Gabriel giving a silent thanks yet again for a private entrance and a steel door, no pesky brother would be following them. They took the stairs two at a time and when they reached his door his omega was on him. Tugging at his shirt and nipping at his ear, and the little whines coming from his throat were sending a never ending shiver down Gabriel’s spine and straight to his dick. They nearly fell into his apartment, barely getting the door closed behind them as clothes were removed and skin exposed. Gabriel wondered again how he got so lucky. His mate was built like no omega he’d ever seen, broad, defined chest and abs, toned legs and arms, and if he played his cards right he could probably get him to play at alpha while Gabriel played omega sometime. But not now, now slick was dripping down his legs, legs that were shaking, he needed a knot, he needed release, and Gabriel could give him those.

“Wait.” Gabriel could tell that that took effort on his omega’s part, to stop at a time like this, to be in pain and know that it’s end was so close and stop.

“Omega?”

“Sam, my name is Sam. What’s yours?”

“Gabriel Sam, my name is Gabriel.” His fingers found the curve of Sam’s neck to shoulder.

“Are you going to claim me?” He was getting weak, Gabriel made him sit on the bed.

“If you don’t want me to, I’ll try not to. You don’t know me after all, and claiming is rather out dated.”

“If you don’t Dean may kill you. He may kill you if you do though.” Who? Oh, the brother.

“What do you want Sam?”

“I want your knot,” Gabriel hissed as Sam took him in hand. “But try not to claim me, yet.”

“Best get a condom then, don’t need a pup if you’re not ready.” There was a flash of hurt in those big eyes, but it cleared quickly. That warmth spread in Gabriel’s chest again, pups, him? He’d never wanted pups before, but now? He couldn’t think of anything better than having pups with this omega.

“Maybe next heat, okay?” He caressed Sam’s face and hissed again as Sam’s hand gripped him tighter.

“Okay.” He removed Sam’s hand from his very interested member and walked around the bed to the side table pulling a box from the drawer and checking the expiration date. It really had been a long time, it was something of a miracle he hadn’t knotted the air already.

“Still good”, he smiled at Sam as he held up the mostly full box. Sam was watching him again, the way he had been at first seeing Gabriel. Like it was all very new and very interesting.

“Sam, can I ask you a question? Know that the answer, what ever it is won’t stop me from knotting you, but I have to ask.”

“Okay, but quickly please.” God that whine was positively sinful.

“Are you a virgin?” Sam quickly adverted his eyes and ducked his head. Gabriel’s breathing became fast and shallow, he hadn’t been with a virgin since high school, of course Sam didn’t seem that far removed from the place himself. Gabriel crawled onto the bed and toward Sam.

“It’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” His hands started to explore Sam, his arms and chest.

“That’s not what Dean says, course he says I should practice with omega girls. Not be some alpha’s bitch.” Gabriel kissed Sam lightly on the nose and forehead.

“Then Dean obviously doesn’t know how being an Omega to an Alpha works, and if he ever calls you a bitch again I’ll break his jaw.” Gabriel growled low at the thought of someone hurting his omega. Sam nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck, getting his scent, his greedy hands finding Gabriel’s dick again.

“Please Alpha, it hurts.”

“Shh Sweet, it’ll feel good soon. I’ll try to be gentle.”

And he really did try, finding the slick covered folds of skin behind Sam’s testicles and sliding a finger in. Cursing the tightness, his dick growing harder in Sam’s hand, if he waited too much longer he wouldn’t be able to fit inside of Sam and his omega would suffer for it worse than the temporary pain of losing his virginity. He slid two fingers in, scissoring quickly before adding a third, being thankful for the slick of heat. Sam squirmed under him and let out a whimper of pain, dropping his hands from Gabriel’s dick and gripping them in the sheets. Gabriel wanted time, proper time to explore Sam and leave marks on him, to prepare him properly, but he knew his own body too well to wait any longer. He bit at Sam’s lips as he spread the man’s legs further apart and pushed into him. He swallowed Sam’s scream, tasting his own blood as Sam bit his lip in return. He was able to thrust one more time before his knot expanded locking him inside of the omega. He took shallow thrust, working his way deeper into his mate, expanding the tight muscle around him until he couldn’t hold himself back and released into the latex cover. He dropped onto Sam’s heaving, sticky chest.

Gabriel hated to admit that he’d been so caught up in his own pleasure that he’d neglected his omega, but it seems he’d found release without the extra help.

“Alpha.” The word was a raw whisper coming from his omega. “Can you let go please, it, it hurts.” It took Gabriel a moment to realize that his hand had gripped Sam’s dick and was still trying to pump him dry. He immediately stopped, looking at his hand, wondering when his body had taken over and his brain checked out. He shifted his body as best he could to look at Sam. His head fit perfectly into Sam’s neck and he inhaled deeply. The omega was satiated for now but his heat was still strong and would probably last a few more days. He had time to explore.

“Thank you Alpha.” Sam sleepily said into his ear as he wrapped his large arms around Gabriel as Gabriel tested the skin at Sam’s jugular, it would be so easy to claim him like this, but he had promised not to. He settled for sucking a bruise into the skin as Sam drifted into sleep. He followed shortly after, lulled by Sam’s steady breathing and strong heart beat, thinking of how rushed and crazy the scene earlier on the street had been, briefly wondering if Dean was still down there waiting. He could wait. Gabriel surmised that he’d tried to keep him from his omega, beta’s were so illogical sometimes, maybe he could hook him up with Cassie, get him off Sam’s back. Because Gabriel was quite certain the only one who should be there was him. He drifted off to the scent of lemon grass and vanilla, thankful that the bodega, Chinese, and bakery downstairs delivered, because they wouldn’t be leaving for a few days. Definitely the stuff of storybooks.

~ fin ~


End file.
